It's My Fault
by esthy
Summary: Gabbi's dead,the gangs now in college,now how will they survive college without her!
1. The funeral

**This is my 2nd fan fic hope you guys like it!**

Troy was there standing , shocked, this wasn't a night mare it was real . The only person he thought that would ever love him wasn't there anymore , she left him alone ,not only him, but the whole gang ,  
like if they were wrothless.But it was also there fault for them being so stupid, for not listening to her ,so now she's gone .  
Forever!

Sharpay ,ryan, chad , and taylor eyes were almost burning ,because of all the tears they released ,it was there fault. If this was them , then they wouldn't even want to know how troy was feeling .Sharpay looked around ,everyone weraing the same color clothing everyones eyes as red as fire everyone feeling gulit.

Everyone frighted,shocked,depressed ,SAD .For one reason only .Why was this, because of Gabriella's tragic death!

**Sorry for short chap , hope you liked it**


	2. How it happened

This is my second chap. thanks for everyone that's reveiwing!

2 weeks passed since the funeral.Troy was thinking how this will

change his whole life.  
-  
Flashback

"you guys we shouldn't be drinking we have to drive back home,it's

just not right!"said gabi."gabs, it's senoir party were going to college,baby

this might be our last time together ,for all of us!"said troy.The gang was at a

senoir party , and everyone was drinking except gabi."here gabi" sharpay

handed gabi a beer!''no thanks shar,i'll pass!" "here" said troy,giving gabi

the beer that sharpay was trying to give her."ok,but just this one,ok! yelled

gabi."now this is a pary!'' yelled chad.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"yelled the gang in the car .A truck

hit them .the rest waqs a blur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Troy'' said sharpay ''come on were going to be late''.The gang was

going to be heading to college luckly,they all applied to the same college.''dude

i can't believe i ...we got into stanford"said chad."thanks to gabs"said taylor

Gabi helped all of them prepare for college ,so all can go to stanford.

"so, this school is all a girl could dream for"said sharpy "and guys"

added ryan "especially when you have your best friend "said chad.troy was silent

this whole time."Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth,Sharpay evens and Taylor Mackassie

and Ryan even runs with luck because he has his own dorm"said the lady"what,that's

so not fair"whined sharpay "heyyyy" said taylor."don't worry tay, i'm still happy

your my dorm partner and not a freaky creep."ohhh and our dorms are all next to each

other,that's nice!'' said sharpay !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey"said sharpay to troy,troy was outside watching the sunset on the beach

it was beauitful ."isn't it wonderful that,we have the beach in our backyard"."yeah,i guess"

''troy,i... i know how it feels to lose somebody you really love,i was gabs friend too"

were all suffering,but were also trying to make it better,but you're not really helping"

"sharpay ,i know that i've been acting like this i'm not stupid,can you just leave me alone"yelled troy

sharpay was hurt! "troy,i sorry--"no your not ,it's your fault you gave her the beer!"

"yeah troy but you too,gave her--"just leave i neaver want to see your face!"

Sharpay ran ,she ran ,she just wanted to help !the sand was hurting her feet ,but

she ran away from troy the person who blamed the fault to her for gabirella's death!Tears

fell from her eyes.troy was right it was here fault!

A/N- you guys like it, reviews plzz! 


	3. hello stanford

Chapter 3 ,and thanks to those of you who gave me a reveiw

Taylor was helping chad unpack ,he was having a hard time doing it himself!"i can't believe you still

can't unpack your clothes like an adult"said tay"hey just because i'm in college doesn't mean i'm going to be resbonsable!"said chad.

All of a sudden troy came in the dorm."hey man where have you been"asked chad."i was just taking a walk"said troy."well in that case

have you seen sharpay" asked tay "NO,why would i want to see that slut ,shes the fault that gabi's dead,she shouldn't deserve this

she doesn't deseve anything!"yelled troy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay was sitting in the beach thinking was it really her fault .Was gabi dead because of her!No...but yes

it is...my fault!thought sharpay.Ryan came and sat down next to her "hey shar,i've been looking for you everywhere i mean this is a nice

coll-hey are you crying!"asked ryan "no ...i'm just really tired''sharpay was really bad at lying.''shar,tell me why were you crying!"."i was

not crying"."SHARPAY,tell me please,i'm your brother i love you ,tell me!".Sharpay couldn't take it any more

"It's my fault gabbi's dead because of me!"sharpay yelled out!."no!no,it's not it's nobody's fault!sharpay that was destiny it wasn't

anybody's fault''.'' no ryan !troy told me--""Troy ,Troy told you that".Ryan was angery how could troy tell sharpay that !sharpay was one that was

hurt the most besides troy!"ryan no!"sharpay said, but it was too late ryan was on his way to troy!

Ryan came into troy and chad's dorm with tears in his eyes!''how could you!"yelled ryan "you dirty...".Troy had a very confused face "do

what!"asked troy."you told sharpay that it was her fault ,her fault that gabbi died !".Chad and taylor stood there suprised and in shock ."troy why?"

asked taylor."i told you"troy said with tears running down his cheeks "she's a slut ,she wanted gabbi to die ,she hated her ,she hates everybody!"

at that moment sharpay came in, by this time everybody was in tears "so that's what you think of me troy,a slut!a killer and a stuck up hater !"shar-

pay was in pain why?why was the man that she loved since ever,doing this to her!Sharpay loved gabbi like a sister sharpay gave up her love for

gabbi,so gabbi could have him,sharpay gave up her dream for gabbi,gabbi,gabriella was a real GOOD friend!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what she said to troy ,she ran"sharpay !"ryan yelled "let her RUN!" said troy.So sharpay ran she ran,the one thing the students at

east high never belived sharpay could do ,she was too much of an 'ice queen'.She could defeat anyone!anyone! but she ran, because the one person

which she couldn't deafet, was the person she loved...Troy Bolton 


	4. authour's note

hello,

sorry i haven't been updating but i'll update soon also check in my profile for a poster of the story,and if you've noticed i deleted my other story because everybody think and say what because i didn't like it and it was so hard to write it,i'll update soon! 


	5. sharpay!

**Thanks for all of the reviews,  
love,esthy! **

**Chapter 4**

Taylor and ryan went out to look for sharpay while chad was trying to

calm down troy."i mean who does troy think he is!" yelled ryan to taylor

" mr.right!"yelled ryan ."who's mr.right?" asked taylor confused "i don't know i'm just

trying to make a point, troy has no right to say it was my sister's fault of gabi's

death!" .A tear drop went down taylor's face "i know" said taylor .

Minutes passed and they couldn't find sharpay "ryan i think we should stop

looking,i bet she's fine" taylor said."WHATTT,taylor it's dark at night something

bad could be happining to her!" yelled ryan "at campus nothing bad happens ryan,

plus, sharpay would want to be alone right now,to think about what has happened,

i know i would, and sharpay's a big girl and a surviver"said taylor.Taylor was right,

ryan knew ,so they went back to there dorms,both hoping taylor was REALLY right!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in troy and chad's dorm chad was having a sore thoart , trying to explain to troy

that sharpay isn't responsible of gabriella's death."troy, don't blame shar on this ,it's

nobody's fault of gabi's death!"yelled chad "how are you so sure of that!" yelled troy.

"troy i don't want to argue with you about this, but think about it, how would you feel

if sharpay said that it was you're fault because you told her to drink and you handed her

the beer and don't forget , you were the one driving , troy, think about it"chad told troy.

They went to bed and suddenly troy was felling bad for all the things he had told sharpay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"bye ryan"said taylor as she opened her door to her dorm "g'night tay" said ryan ."Sharpay!"

scarmed taylor , ryan immediatly came into the room both taylor and him squezzing

sharpay in a hug. "sharpay are you ok" asked taylor" we've been looking all over campus

for you!" "yeah" said ryan .They both starried at sharpay they could see from her chocolate

brown eyes that she wasn't ok . "you guy's i'm fine ...i just wanna get some sleep, ok" sharpay

said.Both ryan and taylor wanted to show that they respected sharpay unlike troy."ok" they both

said in unison. ryan left to his dorm and taylor and sharpay went to bed "g'night taylor"said sharpay

"good night ,sharpay" said taylor knowing shar was hurting just too much!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Taylor get up" said sharpay ,taylor got up noticing a big smile on sharpay face " well, somebody

got over what troy said yesterday"said taylor "yeah , at night i was thinking that troy isn't right ,it was

nobody's fault"said sharpay smiling "that's my girl " said taylor hugging sharpay " girl, i love you but

it's way too early ,why'd you wake me up!"asked tay "hellooooooo, today is the frist day of college

and you know what that means"sharpay said "dress to inpress" they said at the same time. They

looked at each other at the eyes and laughed hard . "taylor come let's get ready"said sharpay

"ok"answered tay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**esthy-Hope you guys like it and i promise my next cahpter will be longer,oh and should i do a sequel ?you tell me ,ok!  
love,esthy!**


	6. The advantage of being an actress

**hey this is chapter 5**

**Chapter 5:The advantage of being an actress**

Sharpay was lying, she felt horrible . How could Troy say that, even if it wasn't true those words hurt.But she was an actress, she could fool anybody,anybody!in 123, so she fooled taylor ,and taylor belived all that crap sharpay said!that was the advantage of being an actress.

Sharpay wore her a skirt with a white shirt and a brown vest, blue leggings and shoes and Taylor wore a black and white shirt with a jean skirt.

"hey,tay can you hurry up, usually it's me that takes a LONG time!"

"wait a sec shar,i have to fix my hair"

"whatever"

Sharpay heared a knock on the door!

"i'll get it,since i'm the only one ready!"

Sharpay got up the coach to get the door.

"hey ry!"sharpay said

"HEY,you like 100,000,001 times better"

"is that a compilment?"sharpay asked playfully,knowing it was

"no it is not" ryan answerd

Ryan started to tickle sharpay and tears came out of her face because of the laughter

"st...o...pi...t..ry..an"sharpay strruggled to say

Suddenly the door infront of sharpay's dorm opened.Chad and Troy came out ready for class of course the only thing sharpay saw was troy sky blue eyes,suddenly for sharpay the world stopped and took her to yesterday ,she couldn't take it

Run,sharpay run, sharpay thought.She ran with her tears of laughter turning into tears of pain.she could take it because after all that happened she still loved troy ,she couldn't take it !

"Sharpay,come back,sharpay!"ryan yelled he was going to run after her until he was stopped

"This is my fault and i plan to fix it" said troy ,ryan just glared at troy and nodded ,troy ran after shar

"what happened"asked taylor . ryan and chad just rolled thier eyes

Sharpay was starring at the ocean crying in pain,luckly the students weren't there,so she could cry her pain out!

"hey stranger"said a stranger ,sitting next to her

"Bolton ,if you need to give me a review all of the crap you told me yesterday,don't bother!"sharpay told troy

"actually , i just came to say i'm sorry,i'm a fcking jerk! it could of been anybody'd fault!"troy siad

"nice wakeup call,but your an actor and you take the advantage of that by acting as if you like me,but deep inside i know you hate me!"sharpay said ,tired of crying

Troy hugged her and then relized that chad,ryan and taylor were there,troy and sharpay stood up and they all had a gruop hug.

"now's when we have to stick together,it was everybody's fault,were in college,were adults and wrost of all we lost gabbi,but we all aloved her so were ALL going to stick up for her!"said taylor

Taylor was right the hard times were coming and they all had to stivk together!

-  
**Hope you guys like it! reviews plzzzzzzzz and SHARPAY AND TAYLORS COLTHES IN MY PROFILE -esthy**


	7. Troy and Sharpay

**Chapter 6 -Troy and Sharpay**

It was a month since they all had settled into college everything was the same,except that they all were extermely close now.Every single day all of them watched out for eachother no one left behind.They were too afriad to lose afriad to lose eachother so they looked for one another as if it wasn't an option.Each and every one Ryan,Chad,Taylor,Sharpay and Troy.Troy most of all hated himself for what he had done to Sharpay but he calmed himself down since sharpay kept on isisting it was ok.

It was a beauitful monday sharpay woke up to the alarm "god damit,i hate you"said a anoyyed sharpay,while trying to click the snooze button."Taylor,i love this college,cut i don't wanna get up"  
said sharpay,still struggling to get up."Come on shar the guys are gonna be here in ten mintues"  
said taylor trying to convince sharpay while putting her converse on."What the hell? their dorms are right infront of ours all they gotta do is knock''said sharpay "fine sharpay,but it's gonna be your fault when you get to class all ugly and dressed stupid becuase you woke up too late to get pretty.  
With that sharpay toke a quick shower brushed her teeth and put a gold and white outfit on."Ready"  
said sharpay.

Sharpay was fixing her hair for the 5th time until she heard a knock on the door.Taylor opened the door and saw Troy,Ryan and Chad."Hey girls!!"said Chad said "hey babe" said taylor while giving him a peck,"yeah i was wondering if a girls could hurry up cause i'm straving" "Chad your always hungry!!"said taylor."What?!?! your smart tay,you out of all people should know food is love!! said chad."umm,okay,Taylor where's shar" asked ryan.

**Troys pov**

I was listing to chad go on and on about how he can't live without food,i was used to him obessing over food by now.I didn't want to get in the situation soo i just listened to him talk to taylor.Ryan asked where was sharpay, but it's obvious that she's getting ready.For the last few days Troy felt as if he as desived gabi because he was falling for sharpay.

"hey guys" said sharpay.Wow thought troy,shrapay was wearing a beauitful night gown(a/n you know those pretty dresses that are for everyday wear) with gold slippers and gold acccsisores."i'm ready"  
said shrapay "ya can we go now" said chad.

We had all classes together,except that my last one of the day was with sharpay.Now it was after class and i was stuck with her."Hey the guys told me they were gonna stay after class to do something,let's go het some ice cream?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" said sharpay."ok,let's go" said troy.

**no pov**

Sharpay and wre eating are ice creames on the beach."i love the beach it's so relaxing"said shrapy.  
and beauitful like you,thught troy.Sharpay finished her ice cream and looked at troy."what?!?" said troy "nothing,can i have a bit of your vanilla ice cream"asked sharpay.Troy handed it to her but shrpay took troy by suprise she took troy ice cream and smashed it on his lips."hahaaha" laughed sharpay "ha you think your soo funny well watch this".Troy carried sharpay near the water and splashed here alittle."no" said sharpay while laughing,she was trying to run from troy but she couldn't Sharpay stopped without notice and faced troy."hey ya look sexy with vanilla ice cream all over your face!" sharpay said ,"hey i know you wnat to lick it off" troy said jokefully."troy!!!" said sharpay.Troy was gonna run after shrapy but he tripped on something and fell ontop of her.

**Hey guys hope ya like it,review!!**


End file.
